The Taylor-Ulitovsky process has traditionally been used to produce wire for a variety of non-structural type applications including security/anti-theft tags, pulse power, transformers, magnetic shields, magnets, radar absorption, sensors, and under floor resistance heating. Glass-coated micro-wires may produced be produced from copper, silver, gold, iron, platinum, and various glass forming alloy compositions. While these applications may be diverse, they may share a common feature in that the mechanical property requirements of the wire for these applications may be relatively low and may mainly have sufficient resiliency to hold together in the application where the stress load will be low. While high strength has been demonstrated in some micro-wires, no significant ductility has been substantiated.